1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of locking mechanisms for disabling motor vehicles to prevent unauthorized use.
2. The Prior Art
There has been a continuing problem with respect to vehicles such as golf carts, snow mobiles or motor cycles to provide an efficient and inexpensive lock mechanism which will thwart unauthorized use of such vehicles.